


Gon's Focused Date

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Gon is aged up on his date with Palm.





	Gon's Focused Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**[GFD]**

**Gon's Focused Date**

**[GFD]**

**Doli City, Republic of Rokario, Mitene Union, Balsa Islands, Yorbian Continent, Lake Mobius, Dark Continent, June 30** **th** **, 2000**

Although Gon Freecss was younger than he looked, he felt like he had been through a lot since he unlocked the depths of his Nen abilities and became stuck in an older and stronger form of himself. Granted, growing up fast wasn't all that bad, and aside from some awkward moments, he had done well in the Hunter Association which made up well for any awkwardness. Of course, at the moment, he had a different objective to pull himself through. To please his fellow Hunter, Palm Siberia, on a date.

After waiting in town for a while, he soon met up with Palm and complimented her makeover as they went into the nearby forest for Gon to show her a special scene from nature, as he called it. Seeing that Palm was pleased, Gon then decided to tell her what he had to do next.

"I really do like you, Palm, but with the Chimera Ants going wild, I can't really spend a lot of time with you now." He said sadly. Hearing her gasp uncomfortably, he added. "I want to train harder now to become strong enough to defeat them and save Kite, but once they aren't a problem anymore, I would like to have a second date with you."

"Do you really mean that, Gon?" Palm asked him with a hopeful smile and teary eyes.

Making eye contact, Gon responded with a smile of his own. "Absolutely."

"Okay then!" Palm cheered before embracing Gon and kissing him all over his face, much to the Rookie Hunter's overwhelmed concern.

**[GFD]**

**It's just something I wanted to write in the wake of so many yaoi HXH stories. I don't mean to sound offensive, but something "straighter" every now and then wouldn't hurt anyone. Of course, I can understand why there is a lack of straight pairings involving Gon given the lack of girls around his canonical age, which is why I used a Nen side effect to make him older for a relationship with Palm. I hope that it wasn't too "traumatizing" to any readers.**

**At the moment, I don't really have any ideas for a full-length HXH story, but if I do come up with something, the name and basic summary will be on my profile.**


End file.
